


the many mornings ahead

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: newlyweds Chanyeol and Baekhyun spending their first morning as husbands





	the many mornings ahead

The morning rays of the sun peeked through their bedroom curtains. Chanyeol, awakened by the dim brightness of the sunlight, started to fidget around in bed, but his movements were limited due to the arms wrapped around his torso from behind. Despite that, he smiled and relaxed, unconsciously basking in the warmth of his lover’s bare chest.

 

Yes, both of them were as naked as the day they were born under the blankets. The previous day had finally been their wedding day, and they had spent the whole night making sweet and tender love - movements slow with whispers of love against each other’s lips.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had first met in elementary school, where Chanyeol had accidentally crushed Baekhyun’s favourite box of crayons. Baekhyun had wailed and sobbed the moment his precious crayons crashed onto the floor, and refused to talk to anyone, especially Chanyeol. As guilty as he was, Chanyeol had to destroy his heavy piggy bank and begged his mother to buy a box of 36 crayons (which was the latest trend item among the children back then) to compensate Baekhyun. Along with the new box of crayons, it took a week of apologies and rice crackers to pacify Baekhyun and to see his bright smile. The moment 8 year old Chanyeol saw that blinding smile, he knew he had fallen in love. It was from that moment those two stuck side by side, becoming best friends. 

 

For the next 10 years, Chanyeol had never left Baekhyun’s side, and vice versa. In high school, if there was Chanyeol, Baekhyun would definitely be around. If there was Baekhyun, Chanyeol would only be around the corner. It would be rare to see the both of them not together. Both of them carried feelings for each other but both were too afraid of rejection to confess to the other. However, their mutual affection was so obvious to everyone, their closest friends would only spectate in pity as the both of them hold back their feelings.

 

But all it took was one drunken night, where their close friends decided to gather after their last finals paper to drink to conclude their final semester of their high school lives, for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to confess to each other. There was a lot of confusion, screaming, crying and kissing involved in the whole process, but it was the turning point of their lives.

 

Both of them never looked back since then, sharing their love for each other in any form. Now instead of looking at them with pity, their friends started to look at them with disgust as they are known as the cheesiest and most affectionate couple in their new university. However, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were too caught up in their own pink-hearted world to notice the fake gagging and eyes of disapproval around them whenever they publicly display their love for each other, regardless be it “I love you”s, physical touches or kisses.

 

Fast forward to the present, it would already be 15 years of knowing each other, with them dating for 5. Chanyeol tried to turn his body to face his lover. The sunlight made Baekhyun’s sleeping face glow, causing Chanyeol to question if he had married an angel. He slowly traced a finger along his husband’s facial features - from the forehead that he loves to kiss, to the nose he loves to pinch, to the cherry lips he loves to taste. 

As soon as Chanyeol’s fingers reaches Baekhyun’s lips, he starts to rouse from his sleep. Opening his eyes groggily, he smiled at the sight of his handsome boyfr- no, husband and muttered a low “Good morning”. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun in reply and continued to hug him, not making any move to get out of bed. They continued to lovingly stare at each other’s face for the next half an hour, stealing a few kisses here and there, until Baekhyun’s stomach betrayed him. 

 

Upon hearing the familiar growl of his stomach, Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest in embarrassment, while Chanyeol chucked at his husband’s shyness. “Alright sleepyhead, you go wash up first, I’ll make brunch.” Chanyeol then got out of bed, put on whatever shirt and sweatpants he could find and headed to the kitchen to prepare brunch for the both of them. Baekhyun, knowing that he couldn’t laze around in bed anymore (and appreciate the good-looking features of his husband), rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to wash up.

 

About an hour later, a scrumptious brunch was set out on their dining table, with the newlyweds all washed up and ready to start the day. A stack of pancakes laid right in the middle of the table, generously topped with butter and maple syrup. Beside it was a plate of scrambled eggs, just the way Baekhyun liked his eggs. On the other side of the plate of pancakes was a plate of bacon and sausages, Chanyeol’s must-have breakfast dish. With the feast in front of them, the couple ate in comfortable silence, playing footsie under the table. 

 

After finishing their meal, they carried on to wash the dishes, sprinkling water at each other playfully once in a while. After that is done, they laid on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company till Chanyeol’s phone rang. Apparently, though Chanyeol took leave from the company, there was an emergency that required him to be there. Chanyeol felt so apologetic towards Baekhyun that he wasn’t able to spend the first day of their married life together that he kept apologising the whole duration he was dressing himself up. But Baekhyun understood that duties called, and assured him while helping his husband with his necktie, “It's okay Yeol, I understand. What's one day when we have the rest of our lives to spend together?”

 

A bubbly feeling fizzled within Chanyeol after hearing Baekhyun and he couldn't fight the urge to kiss his smaller husband, deeply. “I'll be back as soon as I can, so we can have more time to cuddle together,” Chanyeol said while looking into Baekhyun’s eyes, as if they hold the entire universe. Baekhyun nodded and chased his husband out of the house, to fulfil his work duties.

 

Baekhyun smiled as he saw Chanyeol stepping out of their lovely abode, looking forward to the many mornings they have ahead of them, hoping to spend each morning loving his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited so do bear with me!  
> Do leave a comment if you liked the story~ Thank you for reading till the end!


End file.
